Domain Name Service (DNS) is used to match domain names to Internet Protocol (IP) addresses. There are extensions to DNS to handle other activities. For instance, when one looks up a domain, if the entry defines the domain as needing encryption keys, then a key exchange can be initiated. Other methodologies allow one to use hashing with DNS records, while others allow for expanding the DNS with a new record.
There are several methods for remotely accessing programming objects. For example, Component Object Model (COM), Distributed Component Object Model (DCOM), Object Linking and Embedding (OLE), .Net, Enterprise Java Beans (EJBs), and Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA) have all been used. For instance, with OLE and COM, each object has a unique ID called a class identifier (CLSID), which is also referred to as a Globally Unique Identifier (GUID). However, these methods are either complex to setup, are technology specific, or require additional infrastructure.